Social media is a service used to share opinions, ideas, experiences, perspectives of people connected personally in various forms of information such as text, image, audio, video and etc. The representative examples of social media are micro blogging, social network services, message boards, podcasts, wikis and Vlogs (video blogs). That is, it is a kind of service to construct diversity with human collective intelligence by joining the service and by sharing personally owned media information or contents via network. Therefore, it is making changes in organization structures like making strategies or decisions of an enterprise based on customers' needs by applying networking and customer understanding as key values of the enterprise.
The social media service differs in distributing service resources and in composition of services in accordance whether it is a mobile service using a smart phone or whether it is a service using a desktop computer. Thus how to distribute the service resources according to devices for using the services is very important. Especially, cloud computing is a user focused service environment directly providing service resources that a user needs since it is able to logically distribute social media service resources. Moreover, cloud computing is a collection of computing infrastructure that provides application service resources on various users' demands. Cloud computing comprises Saas (Software as a service) constructing a service, Paas (Platform a as a service) constructing a platform and Iaas (Infrastructure as a service) constructing infrastructure. Recently, cloud computing focuses on service developments such as storage computing, distribution of various resources and etc. But a system that automatically registers and manages various service resources is rare. That is, a method how to automatically distribute service resources by continuously monitoring social media service resources is being required. And a method that intelligently virtualizes the service resources requested by users according to devices is also being required. Moreover, a structure for a manager to manage a social media cloud system directly or indirectly for efficient managing of these resources is being required also.
In general, service resources are being distributed based on user's grades or limitations of service resources. This method results in increasing loads on servers or networks since it requires continuous monitoring by a manger.
Therefore, a necessity to design an intelligent virtualization method that intelligently distributes service resources to users on their demands and to develop a system and a method to automatically recommend social media service resources to users is increasing.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to design an intelligent virtualization method to distribute service resources in the social media cloud computing by using an intelligent automatic structure rather than by using direct services of a manager based on users' grades or limitations of service resources.